Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2
December 20, 2001 | rating = n/a | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2 is a video game for the Game Boy Advance, released in Japan on December 20, 2001. A modified version was later released under the title Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2 is set during the Battle City arc. The player duels characters from the anime and manga. The player can participate in a few tournaments and duel single opponents they come across on the map screen. Cards are awarded for various reasons including defeating opponents, winning tournaments and free cards with the Duelist Weekly magazine. Characters This is a listing of characters in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2. Start of game Duelists * Tea Gardner: She runs a Deck filled with female cards such as Fire Princess, Marie the Fallen One, Sonic Maid, and Lady Assailant of Flames. She'll also pull out Fusion Monsters like Mystical Sand and Warrior of Tradition from time to time. * Joey Wheeler: Joey runs a lot of luck-based cards like Skull Dice, Graceful Dice, and Time Wizard alongside some strong Warrior-Type monsters with negative effects like Goblin Attack Force, Zombyra the Dark, and Gearfried the Iron Knight. * Yugi Muto: Yugi mainly runs Magnet Warriors and Spellcasters. He is one of the hardest opponents in the game. While you usually duel Yami, on some occasions you will duel Yugi instead. * Seto Kaiba: Seto Kaiba is also a hard duelist. He tries to acquire tributes for his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and if given the opportunity he will use the effect of Cyber-Stein to summon his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He also sometimes couples BEWD with Megamorph for an OTK. * Mai Valentine: Mai runs a general Winged Beast-Type / Wind-Attribute Deck with Harpies as her centerpiece. Be careful if you run Cyber Harpie because she can use your own Harpie to activate Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters. * Mako Tsunami: Mako Tsunami runs Water monsters and the Field Spell Card Umi. He can often pull off an annoying combo of Umi and Tornado Wall that prevents him from taking any Battle Damage. * Espa Roba: Espa Roba uses a loose "psychic"-themed Deck with cards that can allow him to "see" your Deck such as Big Eye and Light of Intervention. His most powerful monster is Jinzo. * Weevil Underwood: Weevil uses Insects, and his goal is usually to bring out his Insect Queen. He also uses many Flip Effect monsters such as Needle Worm, Parasite Paracide, and Man-Eater Bug * Rex Raptor: Rex Raptor uses Dinosaurs such as Two-Headed King Rex, but he uses the Blue-Eyes White Dragon after you've beaten him many times. * Solomon Muto: Solomon doesn’t quite have a theme. However, he does have an Exodia set in his Deck. * Ryou Bakura: He mostly uses the Destiny Board cards and Gravekeeper's Servant, as well as Fiend-Type monsters (though he never summons his signature card, Dark Necrofear). While usually, you duel the spirit of the Millennium Ring, sometimes you will duel Bakura instead. * Ishizu Ishtar: Her Deck is filled with rather powerful Light-Attribute / Fairy-Type monsters such as Hysteric Fairy, Dunames Dark Witch, and The Forgiving Maiden. Some of her other cards include Luminous Spark, Soul of Purity and Light, and St. Joan. Unlockable Duelists * Mokuba Kaiba: Mokuba can be unlocked by having a record of losing at least 10 duels. He's the easiest duelist in the game. His strongest card is Kanan the Swordmistress and the only trap card he uses is Magic Jammer. When you challenge Mokuba while Kaiba is in the same area, Kaiba will intercept and you will duel him instead and vice versa. Mokuba does not play monsters in Defense Positon. Mokuba also has some pieces of Exodia, but he usually summons them, making the whole point of including Exodia peices in his Deck pointless. In some cases yet he has a copy of "Cyber-Stein" in his Deck and uses it to summon his "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and then power it up with "Megamorph". * Marik Ishtar: Dark Monsters leveled with Gravity Bind. When you challenge Marik while Bakura is in the same area, Bakura will intercept and you will duel him instead and vice versa. While you normally duel the regular Marik, sometimes he will change into Yami Marik and return to normal once defeated. * Bandit Keith: Gamble Cards and Machines. * Duke Devlin: Dice Cards. * Maximillion Pegasus: Pegasus runs a Deck filled with Toons. * Rare Hunters: If you lose to them, they will steal your cards. In the early game they are encountered randomly when you talk to passengers, but later you can unlock them as regular opponents. However, they will occasionally appear among passers-by even afterwards. ** Rare Hunter: Exodia ** Strings: Slime ** Lumis and Umbra: Masks ** Arkana: Dark Magician ** Odion: Trap Cards * Shadi: He will copy the Deck of one of the other opponents in the game (for example Yugi, Kaiba or Marik). Plot The main focus of the game is participating in tournaments and collecting cards, but a small plot section occurs where the player battles with the Ghouls. After defeating the five Ghouls, who randomly appear, Téa controlled by Marik leads the player to the Ghoul's Pyramid. Here they must win five duels in a row, proceeding to a new chamber after winning each. The first is against Téa controlled by Marik, then Joey controlled, the next two are random Ghouls and the last is Marik. After clearing this section of the game, the Ghouls no longer randomly appear and may be faced like normal opponents and in events. Events/Challenges * Challenge Cup and KaibaCorp Cup: This event usually comes every month. This challenge is a three game tournament in which all players face each other to make their way to the finals. Kaiba will always be one of the player's opponent's in the KaibaCorp Cup. * Weekend Tournaments: The player faces a random opponent in a Match. * Limitation Tournaments: Only accessed by finishing everything else in the game, there are ten rounds. The player participates in a duel, in which their Deck is restricted to a only include certain types of cards or must exclude certain types of cards. Clearing this allows players to turn off the card limitations, allowing three copies of every card in their Deck. * Target Week: Once a week, one of the Battle City officials will give the player two random opponents. If they manage to find and defeat the opponents, they are awarded 200 points. Obtaining cards At the start of the game, the payer is given a choice of three Decks. After that cards can be obtained through packs opened in the game or the password menu. In the password menu, the player can get cards by entering the eight digit Card Number found in the bottom corner of real cards. All Packs in the game contain five random cards, from a set. Unlike its counterpart (Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel) the booster packs in the game are the same as OCG booster packs, although there some game exclusive packs like Ultimate Random Pack. After defeating an opponent you meet on the map screen you are awarded a Booster Pack. Special Packs are given for winning tournaments or defeating Ghouls. Every week the player is given five random cards with the magazine Duelist Weekly. Miscellaneous information After dueling an opponent 99 times, the counter resets to 00 and then back to 01. No record is kept on the total amount of duels with that opponent. In the Deck & Trunk main menu, there is a bar for achievements such as beating certain Cups, or getting a certain number of cards unlocked. There is no award for unlocking everything on this golden bar. There is a subroutine that allows Yami Yugi to cheat and start specifically with the following hand : Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior, Gamma The Magnet Warrior, and Premature Burial. This subroutine also puts Raigeki as the top card of his deck. Similarly, Mai Valentine can start with Elegant Egotist, Cyber Harpie Lady, Rising Air Current, a second Elegant Egotist, and Cyber Shield, with Premature Burial on top of her Deck, Mokuba Kaiba can start with Heavy Storm, Dark Hole, Cyber-Stein, and Megamorph, and his brother Seto Kaiba with the same hand plus Harpie's Feather Duster and Raigeki. Game Guides Trivia * Yami Marik's appearance on the box cover of this video game is taken from , specifically from the panel where he laughs at Mai Kujaku, asking how she plans on using "The Winged Dragon of Ra", after he prompts her to continue her turn. ** Yami Yugi's appearance here is taken from the title page for , although he is shown without his jacket, the cards in his left hand, and his Duel Disk. See also * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2 promotional cards * Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters VI: Expert 2 Duel sets * Game FAQ Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2